


Creature of the Night

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Depravity Falls, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderfluid Bill Cipher, Multi, Necrophilia, Ownership, Shapeshifting, Short Chapters, Slurs, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher still loves making deals, especially when there's blood and sex involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Two summers have passed since the Pines twins’ first in Oregon, and it’s now autumn in Gravity Falls. They returned for a two-week break in October, and rest easy once again in the Mystery Shack.

Mabel had found herself sat at the kitchen table in a new black and orange sweater she had knitted, a hobby she still took up. Dipper was sitting in the living room with Stan, pretending to be interested in football. His sister was super festive around this time, planning costumes and decorating the house, even though she was now almost fifteen. Her creative side never really took a rest.

Much like every other October, she was carving into the top of a pumpkin, making a neat circle to pull open so she could clean the center out. She had dangly candy corn earrings in, and had the radio turned on to some poppy station. She also had a bowl next to her, to empty the pumpkin innards into - and a cookie sheet, to bake the seeds on.

She put the knife down and pulled the top off, rolling up her sleeves and digging into it. Mabel had already made two jack-o-lanterns, which sat at the other end of the table. She planned on lighting them up later that night and putting them outside the Mystery Shack, but this one was different. This one was special.

As she pulled the pumpkin guts out she hummed along to whatever song was on the radio. She was making this jack-o-lantern as a present for Wendy, which she planned to set on her desk downstairs in the gift shop. Although she wouldn’t admit it to anyone but herself, Mabel had the same feelings for Wendy that Dipper did. She’d been tempted multiple times to say something when giving her brother advice, but it felt too private. Too personal.

Especially since her feelings went beyond that of what she’d heard from her twin. She assumed Dipper probably had those feelings too. What she heard from him was awkward, mushy stuff that made him blush. Twelve-year-old Dipper stuff.

But Mabel felt really, really grown-up things toward Wendy. She’d sometimes get stuttery and start blushing just from talking to her, but other times her eyes would get caught on Wendy’s chest, and Mabel felt things that she didn’t think girls were supposed to feel about other girls.

Mabel felt those things for other girls too, but no girls her age. She felt them for some of the Spice Girls, and a few actresses from her favorite movies - but nowhere as strong as what she felt for Wendy. At first she’d considered it inappropriate, but now she just went with it. She didn’t expect Wendy to feel the same way back, since she’d classified her feelings as fantasy. But it certainly wouldn’t hurt to do nice things for the woman of her dreams.

She laughed to herself for even thinking that, but still went away on carving a heart-eyed happy face into the newly emptied pumpkin after wiping her hands.

\--

Wendy sighed to herself as she looked at the clock. After midnight, again, and she’d forgotten to take out the trash, like she’d promised to all day. She could probably just get up early in the morning and do it, but if her dad saw that she didn’t, she’d get yelled at.

She groaned and rolled over in bed, getting up and slipping on her boots. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled the garbage bag shut, slinging it over her shoulder and sneaking out the door.

It was past dark out, but she could easily find her way to the end of the driveway. She edged onto the upper lip of the street and flipped the lid open, dropped the bag in, and shut it. She sighed in relief despite herself, then turned on her heels to head in through the dark.

For some reason, though, she stopped. She almost felt as if she wasn’t safe, wasn’t alone. She shrugged the feeling off, and started back in, but she felt someone tugging on her shoulders. Before she could scream, a palm dug into her mouth, and she felt teeth pierce her neck. She fell back into the stranger’s grasp and her eyes rolled back into her head, she could feel her body starting to go numb as every last drop of her blood was drained and her veins were hollowed.


	2. II

The next morning, Wendy never arrived for work.

Mabel figured she was sick and forgot to call in, and Dipper, although noticeably more worried, seemed to come to consensus with her sister. Stan was slightly irritated because it meant he had to get the twins to take over for her, and he called bullshit on her being sick - she was probably just at home slacking.

When she didn’t show up the morning after that, both twins started to be concerned.

It was more than possible for Wendy to be sick two days in a row, no doubt. But it wasn’t that likely that she’d forget to call in twice in a row. Stan still held his aloof facade but Mabel was starting to panic like her brother. They both manned the shop for the day, again, but as soon as it closed, they were on their way to Wendy’s.

They had Soos call first to see if she’d pick up, which she didn’t. Mabel texted her but it didn’t even show up as opened. In a panic Dipper tried calling again, but no matter how many times they did, she wouldn’t pick up. So they set a course for her place on foot. Soos went too, of course, and out of curiosity, so did Stan.

But when they got there, they found two police cars parked outside the house - one in the driveway, and one in front of the place.

The twins went ahead while the others stayed behind. Mabel rang the doorbell and a cop opened it up.

“Can I help you?”

Mabel was taken by surprise. “Uh, sir--”

“We were wondering where Wendy is?” Dipper finished.

The officer pushed up his glasses and gestured to Wendy’s father.

“She’s been missing for two days.”

Both teenages swallowed hard.

“There’s not a single trace of her,” the cop picked up. “We’re on the lookout, though; we’ll make sure we find her.”

“But what about right now?” Mabel asked.

“Until we find her, she’s a missing persons case. There’s not much else to tell you,”

Mabel had to hold back a sob. “No,” she denied. “No, no no,”

The police officer kneeled down and patted the girl’s shoulder empathetically. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We’ll let you know if we find anything.”

She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. “Thank you,” she muttered, voice breaking.

The twins left and met back up with Stan and Soos, then relayed the story back to them. They offered consoling words and hugs but their offers didn’t solve anything. Mabel was heartbroken, she could only imagine how her brother felt.

As soon as they returned home, Stan started to close up the shop for the night. Soos had already split off on his way back to his abuela’s, leaving the twins with nothing really to do but go upstairs. They still had a few hours before their curfew, so Dipper crossed over to his sister’s bed, where she was sulking.

“Hey, Mabel?”

She looked up at him, teary-eyed.

“Look, the police say they’re doing everything they can, but just--” he broke off and sighed. “I’m worried about Wendy. I know you are too, but… you know how I feel about her, right?” Mabel nodded. “This is bothering me, I can’t sleep knowing this. And I know you’re upset too, so I was wondering…”

Mabel kept looking at him, waiting for him to finish.

“Do you wanna go out, maybe look for her? I dunno what good it’d do, but--”

“Yes,” she cried, sitting up in bed. “Yes, Dipper, let’s go look for her.”

He nodded silently and went to grab his backpack. She followed suit, getting an odd wave of nostalgia from their childhood. They did things like this all the time, it was such a weird tradition they never really stopped but were somehow picking back up.

They made their way downstairs and snuck out the door, heading to the woods.

Hours passed and the two came up with nothing. They scoured every neck of the woods they knew and could find nothing. No one. Not even any clues to her whereabouts. Eventually they called it quits and headed home.

The two hung up their backpacks and went to bed without a word to each other. Mabel fell asleep cold and with a pit in her stomach.

\--

They’re still in the forest, but Dipper won’t look at or talk to Mabel. In fact, it’s almost as if he’s trying to stay as far away from her as possible. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t see his face. He breaks off and heads another way, into the fog, and before she can comprehend it, he’s gone.

She keeps looking, spreading apart bushes and leaves and trying to uncover something. She finds squirrels and gets pricked on throrns. She finds berries in hyperrealistic colors that she’s never seen before. And she comes across a dead bird, before a wind picks up.

Chills race down her spine. It’s getting dark, too dark for them to be out in. Before she knows it she’s looking for her brother, but every neck of the woods is the same neck of the woods and she’s lost. She can’t find her brother anywhere and there’s too much fog to see which way’s up. She’s stranded and alone and there’s no way she’ll ever be able to find her way home.

Panicking, she still looks through bushes and scrubs to try to find something. Someone.

She can hear whispering behind her. Almost layering over itself, girls whispering, familiar whispering. Wendy whispering. She can feel the fog dying down and resting at her ankles. She whips around on her feet to see who she’s hearing behind her.

And suddenly she’s face to face with Wendy’s pale body, her expressionless eyes and her jaw hung open, saying nothing. She screams and when she snaps up she’s awake.

She’s awake.

Mabel flipped her light switch on and tried to catch her breath. She huddled up into a ball, hugging her knees, before her uneven breathing turned into low, silent sobs.

The girl rocked herself into a calm, before pulling herself out of her pity party and getting out of her bed.

She yanked her nightdress over her head and threw on whatever jeans and shirt were sitting on her floor. She grabbed a flashlight off her desk, slipped on her sneakers, and slung her backpack over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

She checked the time on the clock in the living room as she opened the door. 2:01am. Mabel cracked her neck and strided out into the dark and cold outdoors, on a mission. She was going to find Wendy.


	3. III

Nightmares that realistic in Gravity Falls don’t happen by chance. They mean something. But Mabel was too high on adrenaline to care. No, in fact, that didn’t even cross her mind. She didn’t care. She was too determined; she had to find Wendy. If she didn’t find Wendy, then chances are she was dead somewhere. Mabel didn’t even want to think about it.

There was something about the way the wind blew that night, the way the signs would be pushed so they pointed different directions. And Mabel would see it.

And her blood would rush, not with fear, but with hope, that she was supposed to go that way, that she would find Wendy that way.

Did she care about what Dipper thought? No, it wouldn’t even cross her mind. She was not only terrified to think about what happened to the girl she was in love with but furious at her brother for being selfish, for thinking his need to see Wendy came before hers because what he felt was any more “valid” than what Mabel did.

No, Mabel felt it stronger. For her it ran deeper. And it had lasted longer than any feelings she ever had for any boy she knew either summer she was there. Feelings that lasted longer than the ones Dipper had admitted. And tonight, she could feel in her bones that it was her duty, it was her destiny to find Wendy. She knew she would.

She could see no path in front of her, but that wind; that wind blew leaves out of the way so she could see the fork that stood in the road. And again it blew so that they covered one path, but kept the other clear, and without a second thought Mabel followed the one the wind uncovered.

Mabel knew this is where she was supposed to go. She didn’t know who was guiding her, but she knew someone, somewhere, was setting this trail on purpose. Someone wanted her to go the direction she was going.

At this point she’d started calling Wendy’s name. It just reverberated in the wind, in the emptiness that surrounded her. She was lost. She had no idea where she was.

“Wendy?” she cried again, listening to the holler echo. “Wendy!”

Again the only answer came from herself. She started to jog lightly, looking with the dim light her flashlight gave her to try to find some other path, some other clue. Some way home.

She followed two or three more roads, still calling Wendy’s name, before giving up and trying to head home. She turned around to find all of the paths she had taken were covered again with leaves, and she was left with no way to follow back home.

“Wendy?”

No response.

“Somebody?”

The only sound besides the echo was the wind softly whistling.

“Anybody?” she rang out, panic rising in her voice. “Anybody!”

And just to add on to her luck, the very little light she had went out, and her flashlight died. She finally broke out. “God… _damn it_!”

She threw the no-longer usable light to the ground in fury. She huffed, then threw her fists to her sides, exhausted and hopeless.

Just then, Mabel felt a cold hand wrap around her eyes. Instead of screaming she went breathless and silent. “Are you lost?” The stranger asked.

That voice. She knew that voice. Fear rose in her chest as she was too startled to put a name on the faceless stranger.

Then her heart stuttered and stopped.

_Bill Cipher._

She broke away from the man’s grasp and goes bolting, her nervous system paralyzed in fear and her mind too numb to know or care where she was going. She simply ran.

He was too fast for her, though. He wrapped his long, bony arms around the girl, keeping her still as she screamed for nothing and no one to hear. Bill simply laughed darkly; she had nowhere to run. He brought an all-too still hand up to her temple, next to her eyes and snapped his fingers.

The lights went out.


	4. IV

She didn’t remember blacking out, she only remembered waking up in a room with nothing but her and someone else tied down. Mabel tried sitting up, only to have rope burn her skin. She tried to scream, but had something gagging her. Wailing silently, she looked to her side and made out the woman bound next to her.

_Wendy._

Thrashing suddenly, she screamed only to be silenced by the gag in her mouth. That’s when she could hear the faint clicking of footsteps approaching.

“Ah, Shooting Star. Finally awake, I see,”

The only thing she could process was the uncontrollable urge to scream at Bill, to curse him out and beat him for doing who-knows-what to Wendy and keeping her hostage. Mabel had no idea what Bill had done with Wendy, and that only made her fury worse.

“Calm down, babe! Don’t get your panties in a knot,” he tried to shush her with that voice, that voice that sparked fire deep in her gut and made her want to scream and kick and bite.

She made a guttural noise of pure hatred, again being suppressed by the gag.

“Hey now,” he calmly spoke, dragging a cold hand over her shoulder. “I know how ya feel. You probably hate my guts, huh?” She growled and he chuckled. He lifted his hand again to snap his fingers, this time encompassing Wendy’s sleeping form in blue.

Seeing the panic on Mabel’s face, he patted her lightly again. “Don’t you worry about Red, she’s not harmed. I just soundproofed where she’s sleeping so I can take that gag out of your mouth without waking her up,”

She exhaled sharply through her nose, like a bull ready to attack. But reluctantly, she calmed, knowing Wendy was safe - at least for now.

Bill traced Mabel’s mouth, then tapped gently on the ball of the gag. “Now, whattaya say we take that thing out? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about,”

The pit in her stomach deepened. She didn’t even wanna know what Bill was about to “talk to” her about, much less have the conversation. But still, it felt better to relax her jaw once he pulled the black ball out. She took a deep breath in and out with her mouth.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She gritted her teeth. “What’s the game, Cipher?”

“Whoa, easy,” he teased. “After all the mythical things you’ve seen in this hick town, _this_ shouldn’t be too hard to handle.” He winked slyly as he lifted up the corner of his lip, revealing a long, pointed fang.

“You’re a… vampire?” she sounded completely lost. “I thought you were a demon?”

“I am, sugar, I am. I’m lots of things.”

“So… what did you bring us here to do? Are you going to kill us?”

“That’s not on the agenda, at least not right now. I just wanna do to you what I already did to Red over there,”

Mabel closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “What did you do to Wendy?”

“Well… vampires feed, yanno?”

“You _drank_ her _blood_?” she cried.

“No big! I drink animal blood all the time, like most vamps do. But the thing is, I could’ve killed her.”

“...What?”

Bill laughed again to himself. “Not every person a vampire feeds from is turned, you know. I could have just drained her and discarded the body, but I didn’t,”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Mabel let all of the worry she’d pent up leave her body with a long sigh.

The demon playfully slapped her across the cheek. “You better watch that mouth, kiddo.”

She groaned in disgust. “Alright, so you made Wendy a vampire. Is that what you wanna talk to me about? You wanna make me one, too?”

He patted her again, then started to pace. “You got the right idea,”

“And what if I say no?”

Bill spun around on his heels, hands behind his back. “Look at it this way, Shooting Star. I’m going to turn you into a vampire, and I can keep you here _forever_. You’ll always be fed, you’ll always be satisfied. All you have to do is say yes,”

“Why would I want to stay here forever? Not a chance, Cipher.”

“Ah, ah, ahh,” he wagged his finger. “You’re forgetting something.” He lifted up everything surrounded by blue flames, reminding Mabel of the other hostage.

“So?”

Bill dropped it, then came over to the side of the bed Mabel was strapped to, kneeling down beside her. He brought a hand up over her face, not directly touching it, almost like he was reading her. “Don’t you want to be with _Wendy?_ ” He hadn’t called her by her name before. “Don’t you wanna stay with her forever?”

She tried to resist, but she almost felt like she couldn’t pull back. “What are you trying to get at?”

 

He pressed his hand over her face, forcing her to close her eyes; he filled her head with visions of Wendy, of her bleeding and tortured - clashing with images of her naked and writhing.

“If you let me turn you, I can keep you _both_ here, _forever_. You two will be _mine_ and you can have Red any way you want her.”

Mabel’s breathing hitched as she tried to pull back, tried to shut the thoughts away--but she couldn’t. Bill was too strong. “Okay. Okay!”

Finally he released his hold.

“You can turn me into a vampire, and you can keep me here with Wendy,” she surrendered.

“ _Splendid._ ”

He smoothed a hand over her face, pressing his cool palm to her forehead and pushing her long hair back. With a clear shot of her neck, he went in and dug his teeth into her skin, making her shriek with pain. Hungrily he lapped up every bitter ounce of the liquid pooling.

Red throbbed behind Mabel’s eyes, red hot pain shooting through her body and taking her over, rendering her helpless. She sobbed against the rope binding her and Bill’s teeth sinking into her, the red sensation pounding darker and darker into her temples, before drowning into black.

When she woke up, she was sitting up - in another room. Wendy was sitting beside her, stirring awake. Mabel was cuffed at the wrists and ankles, chained to the floor, and she looked to her side to see the other girl was too.

All four walls were white, the same color as the floor and ceiling. There was nothing in the room besides the chains holding the two girls captive. 

And a door, which seemed to open out of nowhere.

“I see, the two of you are awake,” Bill practically sang as he strode into the room.

This was the first time the girls really got a good look at him, at how his dark mocha skin contrasted with the solid white. How tall and lanky he really was.

“You wrapped Mabel into this too?” Wendy cried.

“Don’t look so surprised, Red. I couldn’t do this without both of you,”

Mabel’s breath quickened. “Do what?”

“Well, I thought it was fair time to let both of you know what my plans are. I already told you I’m keeping both of you here; I’ll feed you, take care of you, and make sure your… needs, are met.”

Wendy clenched her fists. “Oh? And if these ‘needs’ are what you’re implying they are, how are you so certain I’ll take them from _you?_ ”

“I was getting to that.” Bill snapped his fingers and shapeshifted before them. His form grew curves in all the right places, changing into a figure of sapphic desire. “Like what you see?”

Both girls were speechless.

“You see, you mortals seem to have a fascination with ‘gender.’ I’m not really sure what the big deal is, seeing as I don’t _need_ physical form. But, since I can change it anyway, I figure, why not have a little fun with it?”

“So you aren’t… male?” Mabel asked.

“I can be if I wish to be, I can be ‘female’ if I wish to be. I don’t see what the big deal is, I don’t really consider myself either.”

“Then… do I call you she?”

“Doesn’t bother me. Everyone calls me ‘he,’ the name is Bill, after all. You can just keep calling me ‘he,’ it doesn’t matter one way or the other.” He flaunted his newfound bust.

He then reverted to his previous form.

“As I was saying,” he adjusted to his new form. “I’m keeping you two here, forever,”

“We _get_ that,” Wendy interjected.

“You watch your tone with me, Red,” he snapped, getting in her face. Backing up, he resumed, “I’ll make sure you’re fed, and keep your sexual needs met.”

“Sexual?” Mabel yelped. That was a blunt word for the young teen.

“Both yours and mine,” he chuckled.


	5. V

“So, since you’re feeling so bold, your first task: each other.”

Mabel went pale at the mere idea. “Are you saying… you want us to…”

Wendy groaned. “Yeah, he wants us to do each other.”

The younger girl swallowed her tongue at first, completely floored. She had to approach this situation rationally, not like a teenager who’d been obsessing over Wendy for years.

“Well then, I mean, if Bill says we have to,” she choked out, trying to play it cool.

The redhead scoffed convincingly. “As if,” she denied. “I’m not a dyke, I like boys,” she insisted.

Mabel felt herself shatter completely. Picking herself up, she snapped, “Yeah, neither am I.”

Bill laughed darkly, making his way into both of the girls’ personal space. “You know,” he smirked, “neither of you are very good liars.”

Just like he had done to Mabel, he put a hand over Wendy’s face and read into her.

“You lie out of fear,” he spoke. “You lie because you live in a hick Oregon town, and you fear the consequences of being outed as a lesbian.” Bill released his hold on her, pulling away. “You are, however, not very good at hiding it,”

Wendy let her head drop in defeat and exhaustion.

“And you,” Bill continued, putting the opposite hand over Mabel. He thrust his hand backward, bringing her thoughts to a vision that everyone could view. Wendy found herself looking up at the dream screen, clearly transfixed.

“You lie to impress the girl of your desire,” Mabel was obviously struggling, trying to pull her head back and shutting her eyes in denial, but unable to break away from his hold. “You lie because you don’t want her to think less of you,”

“No, no,” she managed weakly.

“Those obsessions you’ve had over boys in the past weren’t distractions, they were very real; but you have a stronger lust for women.” Images displayed of dozens of women: singers, celebrities, teachers - and Wendy.

Bill finally released his hold and Mabel collapsed, her breathing heavy and worn.

“Given both of your preferences, this task should be easy for you.”

“But what about how young Mabel is?” Wendy said, snapping up. “She’s barely a teenager,”

Mabel immediately retaliated. “I’m not _that_ young,” she argued.

Bill watched as the two fell into an awkward silence, both wordless from being outed and from Mabel’s true feelings being revealed and left to hang in the air. The two had leaned in uncomfortably close to each other, both waiting on the other to do or say something.

Promptly Bill snapped his fingers, undoing the restraints on both girls.

The younger girl leaned in to Wendy’s naked form, and pressed her lips to her jaw.

Instantly her body swelled with heat and passion - everything she’d ever dreamed about was coming true right before her eyes. She drug herself on top of Wendy and moaned at the feeling of her breasts, both exposed and touching hers.

Wendy went along with it, not exactly enjoying the situation but not revolted by it either.

The brunette continued to feel along Wendy’s body, letting her hands trace greedily over every inch of her skin. Her breath quickened at the fact that this was happening, this was real. She wrapped her fingers around Wendy’s breasts and squeezed them, making Wendy moan quietly despite herself. Mabel sank even deeper into her at the sound.

She spread the older girl’s legs and nestled herself between them, wrapping her legs around Wendy’s body and pulling herself up against her. She was so soaking wet already that the feeling wasn’t rough or awkward, just right and Wendy, in response, put her hands on Mabel’s shoulders and gripped tight.

Mabel was already so sensitive that any form of contact would push her over the edge. She ground down on the older girl’s pussy and cried out, moaning almost like she was crying. Wendy expertly rolled her hips upward to match the other girl’s pace, never losing a second of friction. Both girls were nearing on their orgasms, Wendy just approaching the heightening sensation and Mabel a hair away from losing it.

Wendy slid her hands down Mabel’s body and rest them firmly on her hips, clenching down and forcing them to move the way she liked. Mabel lost control of herself and came hard, whining out noises that strained in the back of her throat. Wendy rode her out until she came too, rubbing against Mabel’s now sensitive pussy.

She finished quietly and breathy, never taking her hands off Mabel. She collapsed on top of her, close to falling asleep and Bill watched and nodded approvingly.


	6. VI

“Starting today,” Bill announced, “our agreement begins.”

He had Wendy bound to the wall, with her legs spread and arms open over her head. She was blindfolded and completely naked.

Mabel was also fully naked, tied to a chair and gagged. Bill came over to the chair and tied her arms behind it, winking at her slyly, and making his way back over to Wendy.

“You can look, but you can’t touch,” he explained.

He rubbed his hand over Wendy’s flat belly, making his way up to one of her breast. He groped it tightly, running his hand across to her other boob and manhandling it. Wendy released a few choice moans, making Mabel throb in her seat.

Bill brought both hands to her chest now, grabbing both breasts and playing with them interchangeably. Wendy sighed, nuzzling into the touch. Mabel thrusted her hips forward in desperation, for her skin to be met with ropeburn. She groaned in frustration.

He brought his mouth up to one of Wendy’s breasts, tonguing at the nipple and making her hiss then whimper. Bill popped it into his mouth, suckling on it generously and giving the opposite breast equal attention with his hand. She moaned warmly, pushing her boobs into his face, which made him giggle.

Mabel was dripping at the sight, both envious of Bill and aroused by how Wendy seemed to enjoy the teasing.

Bill pushed two fingers into Wendy’s mouth, ordering her to wet them, which she did reluctantly. After putting on a show with how she sucked on them, he popped the two fingers out and lined them up with her opening. She whined, bucking desperately, before he pried to fingers into her cunt and fucked her with them roughly.

Wendy let out a chorus of delicious, pornographic sounds that got Mabel soaking wet against the hardness of the cold wooden chair. She humped it defeatedly, urgent for some sort of friction.

He gave Wendy’s breast one last squeeze before sliding down to his knees, fingering the girl still as he started to gently nibble on her thighs. She breathed harshly at the gentle licking and firm sucking, leaving bruises on her pale skin.

Finally Bill pulled his fingers out, making Wendy thrust up and whine desperately. Mabel, from the other side of the room, let out a needy sound. The look in Bill’s eyes went devilish - everything was going according to plan. He licked a stripe up Wendy’s folds, which she gasped in response to.

He then went all the way and started eating her out, lapping at her opening and sucking lightly on her clit. She squeaked softly and moaned fully, the heat increasing and her pleasure amping up as waves of pleasure rolled over her. She was so close to cumming.

Mabel watched in jealousy and soreness. Bill stuck his tongue up Wendy’s cunt and dug around inside it, making her practically shriek and start to shake. He continued to thrust into her opening with his long, pointed tongue and her walls contracted around her, her noises losing volume as her orgasm died down.

He pulled away slowly, pulling a vibe from his pocket and switching it on. He jammed it into her sore pussy and left it there for her to get off on.

Then, Bill made his way over to the other side of the room, kneeling in front of Mabel, who moaned in relief despite not having been touched. He waited to Wendy to start moaning, making her way a second time to orgasm. He then brought his hand up to Mabel’s crotch, pressing and rubbing firmly. She got to buck her hips and get off listening to Wendy doing the same.

The young girl moaned in harmony, the older one’s strained noises making her throb against Bill’s hand. She felt herself getting close as Wendy’s sounds increased in pitch. The feeling picked up and her senses faded away around her, but just as she was about to cum, Bill pulled away and stood up.

She looked up at him, flabbergasted, and too far gone to come up with a response.

He tousled her hair and smiled. “You don’t deserve it yet,”

Bill made his way over to the other writhing body, to pull the vibe out after she finished cumming. He left the two girls there for the night.


	7. VII

The next day was Wendy’s turn in the chair.

Bill had her tied and gagged in the same manner Mabel had been, and Mabel, similarly, was tied the same way Wendy was - but this time, to the floor instead of the wall.

However, Mabel wasn’t blindfolded, and unlike last time, she wasn’t gagged. Both her ankles and wrists were cuffed to the floor, with her legs and arms spread.

Mabel couldn’t see Wendy this time, but she could see Bill above her, in his elegant male form. He sat himself between her legs and started to rub away at her clit again, instantly bringing her blood to a boil.

She thrusted into his fingers as he stroked her off, getting her close this time without the aid of Wendy being verbal. Bill rubbed roughly against her sensitive clit, getting her reluctantly too close already. She started to groan, making panicked noises as she approached her orgasm. She needed more, just a little more, and she’d cum--

But Bill pulled away again, just as she was about to get off. She growled in pure hatred, violent and fiery frustration. This time, she was fully sober enough to have a few choice words with him.

“What the _fuck!_ You knew I was about to… you know! And you did it _again!_ Fucking _again!_ And you--” She broke off into a blood-curdling scream, her string of profanities being cut off by a piercing bite to the neck.

He pulled back, sitting between her thighs once again. “Only good girls get to cum,” Bill explained calmly, his voice dark. “And you’ve been a very, very bad girl.” He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and slit her stomach open, which was responded to in a gut-wrenching scream.

Bill sat up on his knees, unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them to the middle of his thighs. His cock sprang free and stood tall, bobbing slightly.

He brought himself to Mabel’s side, pressing a gloved hand next to the wound. “Maybe this’ll teach you to be a good girl,” he snapped, before pushing his cock into the gash.

Wendy writhed in the chair, shutting her eyes tight so as to not see the gorefest in front of her. She shook her head furiously, trying to insist it wasn’t happening. But when she opened her eyes to see, the sight of Mabel writhing beneath Bill and the sound of her crying out in pain only made her cunt throb with need.

“That’s right, _scream,_ you fucking whore!” He fucked into her spilling guts, shuddering at the wet warmth enveloping his erection. He groaned in the back of his throat, but brought himself back as he continued to fuck her wound.

He slapped her hard across the face. “Who do you belong to, cunt?” She screamed again, feeling the skin on her abdomen ripping open. He slapped her again. “Who do you belong to?”

“You!” Mabel cried out, breathlessly. “I belong to you!”

Bill fucked into her deeper, harder. “What’s my name?” he muttered under his breath.

She wailed. “Bill!” she cried, “Bill Cipher! I belong to you, Bill Cipher!”

He thrusted in rougher, his pace becoming uneven, his breath loud and deep. Without warning he spilled hot inside her, pulling out of her mess of guts.

Pulling his pants back up, he recovered from his orgasm and stood back up, leaving Mabel there to bleed out numbly. When he came back, he had basic medical supplies with him.

He cleaned the wound and wrapped it appropriately. “You’ve been a very good girl,” he praised, kissing her body gently. “But, I don’t know if you’ve been good enough to cum.”

Bill stood back up again, putting the supplies away and coming back to sit between the young girl’s legs, just as he started. “Wait,” he said to himself, before standing and walking over to the chair where Wendy had been so rudely ignored. He pulled the same vibe as last time out from his pocket, switched it on, and pushed it in. Bill waited there until she started to rev up.

He smiled, laughing absently to himself, before going back to his position with Mabel. He pressed his palm firmly against her crotch, rubbing her clit again like before. This time she got going quicker, listening to Wendy get close again.

Wendy made more pornographic noises, just fueling Mabel’s fire as she listened to the older girl get close to orgasm. Mabel moaned, then gasped. Panicking, she cried out, “Bill, Bill! I’m gonna cum,”

Instead of pulling away like he’d done previously, he rubbed harder and faster into Mabel, who was painfully close to cumming. Beside her Wendy was writhing and wailing through orgasm. Mabel practically saw stars behind her eyes as she strained, then came - so hard that she squirted.

Bill rubbed her raw through it, then pulled away and switched the vibe off, pulling it out. He kissed Wendy’s sore, overworked cunt and then switched the light off, leaving them there to sleep.


	8. VIII

The two girls woke up in the same room as before, both cuffed to the floor only by their ankles.

Mabel doubled over in pain, clutching her bandaged stomach. Wendy lied flat, groaning in agony and doing the same. “I’m fucking starving,” the younger girl wailed.

“Same man,” Wendy replied.

Her mouth was literally watering and her new-grown fangs ached. “But it’s like…” she trailed off suddenly, internally laughing at what she almost said.

“What?” the other girl asked, legitimately interested.

She laughed despite herself, then answered, “Nothing sounds good.”

Wendy laughed too. “I’ll tell you what sounds good - meat.”

“Not even that,” Mabel interjected. “God, my stomach is _aching_. But like, rare meat. Super rare. Fucking… raw,”

The redhead’s stomach growled audibly in the empty room. “Fuck man, that actually sounds _amazing_.”

Just then the door opened, and Bill entered.

“Bill!” Mabel practically screamed. “Oh god, Bill, we’re _starving_. Can we please have something to eat?”

He laughed. “I figured you’d say that,”

“Can we _please_ ,” Wendy nearly begged.

Bill positioned himself so that he was standing between and above the two. “I’ll tell you what,” he began, both girls looking up eagerly. “If you two are good for me today, I’ll take you out hunting tomorrow. I’ll let you feed out in the woods, whatever animals you catch you can drain.”

“Animals?” Mabel questioned.

“Yep. You guys are vampires now, you’re livin’ offa animal blood.”

Mabel groaned, but Wendy nodded understandingly. “Now that you mention it, blood does sound good,”

The younger girl’s mouth watered with the coppery taste. Suddenly she, too, was overwhelmed with a craving for blood. “Yeah, okay,” she agreed. “We’ll be good for you today.”

Bill threaded his fingers into both of their hair. “Of course you will.”

He left the room for a moment and came back with a small box. First he uncuffed Mabel, then he bound her to the wall at her wrists and ankles with her legs spread and her arms over her head. He did the same with Wendy, directly next to her. Neither girl was blindfolded or gagged this time.

Before all else he strips his pants and underwear off, then stands in the middle of the two girls, bringing a gloved hand down to each of their groins and massaging their clits. Both girls moaned quietly, trying to be discreet, but Bill still got off on it, continuously getting harder at the sight. He pressed his fingers harder and deeper, rubbing circles into the girls before becoming completely erect and pulling away.

He pulled a short stool from the corner of the room so it was at Mabel’s side, and stood up on it. Gently he grabbed her by the chin. “Look at me, Shooting Star,” he guided, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to jerk himself off. Mabel blushed furiously as she watched. He then unfastened one of her arms. “Now I need you to do this to me, okay sweetheart?”

Mabel’s breathing dizzied at the words, especially the petname. But Bill’s palm stilled and dropped to his side, his erection bouncing softly, and Mabel did as told, wrapping her fingers lightly around the large member. Bill breathed in low at the feeling, and Mabel started to slowly pump.

“That’s it, just like that,” he eased. Mabel’s eyes fluttered in relief. “Do you think you could grip it a little tighter?” Her face flushed pink but she did as told, being responded to with a breathy “mm.”

The girl was so new to all of this, it seemed so out of place for her. She’d never felt a cock before and never thought she would, with how much she liked girls, but still occasionally had fantasized about it. She never thought she’d be holding Bill Cipher’s, though. And she never imagined it’d be so _big_.

After a while, he chimed in, “Could you rub it a bit faster, too?” Embarrassed, but still turned on, she did like Bill asked. He moaned again, twice. Mabel never imagined boys to moan, but the fact that Bill was made her face flame and her chest pound. She was throbbing and dripping wet.

“Faster, Mabel. Faster,”

This was the first time she’d ever heard Bill use her real name, and it made her feel things she’d never imagine feeling. She held him tighter and jerked him off faster, shocked by the sounds he made in response.

“That’s it, atta girl,” he praised. He went breathy and tilted his head back, letting his lids roll over his eyes. Suddenly his breathing broke and he started talking quickly. “Mabel-- I need you to--” he broke off in a deep groan. “--can you aim it toward your face, babygirl?”

Mabel’s face went blank in confusion. “Wha-- why?”

Bill let out a long “ohh,” before answering her question by cumming hard on her face. It came in several thick, hot spurts before dying down. Mabel made a face.

“Good girl,” he breathed, wiping his seed off her face. “Good girl.”

He kissed her forehead and stepped off the stool, pulling his pants back on and scooting it aside. Next he went back to the box and pulled out a whip, then stood before Wendy.

He inhaled deeply, then shifted back into his feminine form. He grew perky boobs and round hips, filling out his clothes in pretty curves that took Wendy’s breath away.

“Like what you see, Red?”

Wendy scoffed.

Bill teased the whip in his hand. “You might wanna lose that attitude.” He then shifted his clothes, so he wore only black, leather high-waisted shorts. Wendy went pale and bit her lip. “Remember, I’m the one with the whip.”

He demonstrated this by cracking it against her exposed stomach. She screamed on impact.

“You’re gonna count to twenty, and that’ll be your punishment for your snarkiness. That was one,”

“Two,” she yelped, after the second lash struck. “Three,”

Bill laughed darkly.

“Four,”

He cracked the whip again, this time in succession.

“Five-- six-- seven--” she stopped to breathe raggedly. “Eight,”

Bill kept this going all the way through twenty. “Good girl,” he sang.

He dropped the whip at his side and waltzed over to where he’d put the stool. He strutted over to her, dragging the stool with his foot and setting it directly in front of her. Eagerly he climbed on top of it, shoving his tits in the poor girl’s face.

She blushed madly, wet at the sight and feeling of the enormous breasts before her.

“Be a good girl and suck on these,” Bill ordered.

Graciously Wendy tilted her head to wrap her lips around one of the protruding nipples. She swirled her tongue around it and opened her mouth wider to take some of his skin, almost bobbing on the breast in her mouth.

Bill squeezed his own tits, then pushed the other one at Wendy, who willingly lapped at it.

After a few minutes of the tender attention he slid a hand between her legs and rewarded her, slipping two fingers into her soaking pussy and thrusting them back and forth. He continued to until he could feel her dripping down his wrist.

He pulled away and stepped down from the stool, kicking it to the side and standing in the middle of the teens. He started to rub on the younger one’s clit, then came off of Wendy completely, sitting on his knees in front of Mabel.

She moaned at the affection, her pussy getting warm. She looked down to find Bill bouncing slightly as he rubbed her off, and squeaked brokenly at the sight of his breasts rocking up and down with him. Mabel whined, feeling a climax pick up.

Bill stopped only to put his fingers back into Wendy and fuck her opening. She groaned at the returned sensation and started to feel an orgasm coming on.

Mabel shrieked first, whining into an orgasm that Bill cut off - and Wendy second, furiously grunting when Bill pulled out at the last minute.

When he stepped away from both of them, he said, “You’ve been good enough to deserve a meal, but not good enough to cum.”

He walked out the door and shut it.


	9. IX

The following morning, they woke up in a completely different room, sleeping in beds.

Bill snapped his fingers, waking them up at the crack of dawn.

“Rise and shine, ladies! It’s time for breakfast, as I promised,”

They both groggily sat up in bed, cold and naked and more than eager to eat something. They shimmied out of bed and Bill pulled out two black nightdresses from a shelf, handing one to each of them.

Mabel and Wendy both put one on, the fabric loose and barely covering half of their thighs.

“You have to wear something,” Bill shrugged. “Now follow me, we gotta make this quick.”

He led them out the only door in the room, leading to a very small hallway with two other doors. One of them was open, and the girls could see the all-white dungeon they’d been living in for days. The other one was closed, but they didn’t think much of it.

They went down a flight of stairs and through a door that took them into the forest. The girls followed him through it and into an empty, obscure neck of the woods.

“Here, is where you’ll be feeding.”

The teens looked around at the abundant wildlife.

“I’ll demonstrate.” He stalked a thin deer, following it silently until it brought its lips down to a creek. Abruptly he pounced and captured it, piercing a meaty part of its body with his fangs. He drained it completely, then ripped out a chunk of its flesh and ate it.

He dropped the carcass and brushed himself off.

“Now, it’s your turn,” he said, gesturing to Mabel.

She repeated the process Bill had illustrated, stalking the first animal she laid eyes on - a plump bunny. She pounced and preyed, eating almost all of the meat off its body.

“My turn,” Wendy said hungrily. She waited until she spotted something big and filling, which happened to be a fox. She didn’t even wait for the right moment, she just threw herself on it and attacked, ripping flesh from its body and sucking up the blood.

Mabel watched, horrified, as Wendy devoured her meal. Bill couldn’t care less, only watching to make sure she stayed with them.

She drained it until she couldn’t drink anymore from it, then backed away.

“Alright. Shall we head?”

Mabel absently following Bill after he turned around and headed back to his place. But Wendy split off halfway there, still overcome with bloodlust.

Without taking notice, Mabel followed Bill into the torture room, where he then realized they were one short. He sighed.

“Look, I’m gonna go out and find her. You’re gonna go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Mabel said, the word coming out almost like a question. He led her back into the room she woke up in that morning and locked her in after she lied down.

Somewhere on an empty street, a Spanish beauty lost her way home. Her eyebrows knitted together while she waited for a bus, squinting into her phone.

She wouldn’t stop to think that out of nowhere, a rabid bloodsucker would capture her in a swift motion, snapping her neck and digging her teeth into her.

Wendy chose the hottest girl she could find, enraptured by her beauty and even more enamored by the scent of her skin - the thought of drinking her blood.

She pinned her dying body to the ground, straddling the nameless woman and grabbing at her chest. The redhead bit into her skin and attacked her, leaving her to bleed out after she was satisfied.


	10. X

When she woke up her head pounded. She had no idea what had happened, but she was back in the house Bill had previously held her hostage.

Looking around, she didn’t see Mabel. She only saw white, and bindings keeping her strapped to the wall and naked.

Before her is Bill Cipher, back in female form; wearing all leather and holding a whip.

“Mabel is asleep right now, in case you were wondering,” he said. “But you’re staying here until you learn your lesson.”

He gripped her throat and dragged her down.

“Don’t forget who you belong to, Red,” he warned, squeezing the hand around her throat.

Bill suddenly dropped the whip he had planned to use. He undid the bindings on her wrists and ankles and threw her to the floor.

“Bend over,” he ordered. He kicked her into position, pressing his foot to her ass. Then he grabbed his whip back, and spanked her across the ass with it. “You’re going to count to fifty. I will not stop until you learn,” he said.

She said nothing, but waited.

He whipped her again. “What was one, bitch!”

“Two!” she said suddenly. Bill cracked the whip a third time, then a fourth, then a fifth, and a sixth-seventh-eighth-ninth-tenth-- “Eleven!”

Bill grunted and smacked her again and again and again. By twenty Wendy’s eyes were welled up with tears.

“Twenty-one,” she counted.

“Keep counting, Red,” Bill laughed.

They went through thirty and after that Wendy was bawling. The pain was too much to bear, and her the milky white skin of her ass was now a bright hot red. “Thirty-nine,”

Bill spanked her ten times in succession back-to-back-to-back-to-back.

“Forty-nine,” she sobbed. Almost there.

He made the last lash the hardest one of all of them.

“Fifty,” her weak voice broke, and she collapsed. Quietly, and without thinking, she muttered “fuck you.”

Bill was taken aback. He kicked her body to turn around, facing him. “What did you just say?”

This time, fully aware, she snapped, “fuck you.”

He grimaced, then pounced on her like he pounced on the deer. He dug his teeth into her neck, then without warning, ripped out her throat. She screamed in horror and anguish and winced.

Bill stood back up and spit the bit of flesh to the ground. He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him and leaving for his own room.

She stayed there and bled out for a few minutes, boiling with rage. Weakly she stood up, heading to the door and testing to see if it’d open. When it did, she snuck out quickly, finding the room with the beds. There, she saw Mabel sleeping.

Furious but unable to take her anger out on Bill, she smacked Mabel hard across the face, waking her up and rendering her speechless. The girl in bed looked up and went blank at the sight of Wendy, writhing and bleeding out. The bloody girl pulled her out of bed and threw her up against a wall, before pressing her lips to hers.

Mabel moaned against the abrupt kiss. Normally it would’ve been unwelcome, but it was _Wendy_. The older girl jammed her tongue into Mabel’s mouth and pried it open, deepening the kiss and practically gagging her as she tongue-fucked her throat.

She manhandled Mabel’s small tits, which got a moan in response. Before she could do anything else, she collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss, lying naked and wrecked on the floor.


	11. XI

“What the hell,” Mabel shrieked.

She kneeled down to the limp body before her and went numb. She cried Wendy’s name to no response. Questioningly, she pressed two shaking fingers to the girl’s throat but felt no pulse.

“No,” she breathed. Her stomach dropped at the lifeless body in front of her. She died with her eyes open, a sight that would burn into Mabel’s memory and stay with her forever.

She contemplated kissing Wendy one last time, but she could feel the corpse in her arms starting to go rancid already. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and dropped the dead body, standing up and backing away in fear.

“No. No, no, no-no-no--” she started screaming, traumatized and panicking. She ran into a wall trying to run away from the rotting corpse, frantically trying to escape. Breathlessly she ran out the door Wendy came in from, blindly running into the white room and slamming into Bill.

“Someone’s in a hurry. What’s the rush, Shooting Star?”

Mabel felt like she was going to throw up. “Dead--” she stuttered. “Wendy’s _dead_ ,”

Bill hummed. “I figured,”

“What--” she was almost hyperventilating. “What’s going on? Vampires, she’s a vampire-- I thought vampires couldn’t die,”

He caressed her cheek and chuckled. “We’re not immortal, sweetheart, just undead.”

As he walked away, she dropped to the floor, completely numb. Bill walked out the door and shut it, locking it behind him.

Her face was blank at first, but then it contorted into a mixture of pain and disbelief. She broke out into a sob, and then started bawling. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, and continued to for who knows how long.

She cried until she couldn’t feel her body anymore, she cried louder than her thoughts--even though all her thoughts were, were an endless stream of “no, no, no.”

Mabel cried until her entire body shook. She cried until she couldn’t catch her breath.

But eventually, finally, she could breathe. Her sobs died down and she was empty again. She spent the next few minutes thinking things through, before she finally came to a decision.

She sat and waited quietly, feeling peace with what she was about to ask.

At last, the door opened, and Bill crept in. “My, you’re doing awfully well for someone who just watched their first love die,” he spoke, laughing sadistically.

Mabel exhaled, long and deep. “Bill?”

“Yes, Shooting Star?”

She smiled. “I want you to kill me.”

The demon was taken aback. “What?” he laughed.

“I’ve thought about this, and I want you to kill me. You said I’m yours forever, right? Then you might as well get it over with.”

Bill scoffed, speechless. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Alright. I mean, if that’s what you want,”

She nodded silently.

“Huh,” Bill shook his head, beyond himself.

“So,” Mabel began, “how are we gonna do this?”

He started by shifting out of his hourglass shape and back into his lanky, male form. “Lay down,” he ordered, rummaging through a box for restraints. He tied Mabel’s wrists together and pinned them above her head, then spread her legs wide and bound them to the floor.

The last thing she expected was for him to pull his pants down. He was already hard, and sprawled himself on top of her, pushing in and going to work fucking her roughly. She didn’t question it, though, and let Bill do as he planned.

Bill wrapped a hand around her throat, and then Mabel understood. He was going to choke her to death. She relaxed as he squeezed firmly, making her vision go fuzzy and her lungs strain. He kept pressing until her vision began to fade to black, then stopped.

Suddenly he pulled out, and Mabel was at a loss again. That is, until he undid the bandages around her abdomen, and bit into the healing wound. She screamed violently as he tore into her skin, making a huge gash and pulling it open.

He reached into the open wound and wrapped a hand around an intestine, then repositioned himself between her legs and went back to fucking her.  
She yelped in red-hot pain but accepted her fate. One way or another, she was going to die.

He pulled long, slimy ropes of her intestines out and let them pile on the floor. As he fucked into her he peeled the skin of her abdomen back, exposing her chest. He pried her ribs apart, resulting in another hair-raising scream. She swallowed her noises of pain, letting Bill do whatever he wanted to her. She belonged to him. She belonged to Bill Cipher.

The demon felt around her chest cavity, before finding both of her lungs. He pressed his face into her open gutspill and placed his teeth around one of the organs, piercing and puncturing her lung.

Mabel went into a panic but tried not to think about it. She felt the same treatment being given to her opposite lung and bit her lip. Faintly she began to feel herself drown.

Bill reached a bloody, gloved hand to Mabel’s clit, just beneath the mess. He rubbed her off and let her cum, generously.

Her vision throbbed black, death creeping in closer to snatch her from the mangled mess her body was. She left consciousness rocking back and forth, her killer apathetically fucking her numb.

Seconds after the body he was fucking open went lifeless, he came, shooting into the dead girl that once belonged to him.


	12. XII

Both girls lied dead in different rooms.

Bill heaved Wendy’s body up and into the room where Mabel lied, setting her on her back next to the younger girl. Before he did anything else, he had one more thing to do with them.

He studied the girls’ naked, torn open corpses. Emotionlessly he dropped his pants.

First he spread Wendy’s legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist. He lined up his cock with her greying cunt and pushed in, fucking her cold and lifeless opening. His breath picked up and he shut his eyes tight, using the carcass to his fullest ability. His thrusts became rougher and more uneven and his lower body warmed up.

He thrust in harder and deeper, groaning loudly under his breath. “Nngh,”

Bill was only a couple strokes away from spilling hot into Wendy’s dead body. He kept going until he was one thrust from breaking, and pulled out suddenly, letting his throbbing cock die down.

He let his breathing steady and stroked her colorless face. He adored the dead body, the girl he once owned. Then he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Wendy’s lips and sighed.

The demon gently set her legs down, then sat in front of Mabel. “Shooting Star,” he whispered.

He spread her legs in pushed into her, holding her body up as he fucked her.

It took longer for him to build up this time, but her cunt was tighter. Fresher. Closer to how it was before she died. He whined despite himself and thrust in faster.

“That’s it, Mabel,” he praised to a girl that was no longer there. A name she could no longer hear. His strokes stuttered suddenly. He was too close.

He pulled out and gripped his erection hard, then let go. He cradled the young teen’s face in his hand, then dove in to kiss her dead lips hungrily. He stopped himself before he let himself go.

Bill stood up on his knees, then repositioned the two dead girls - so that they were holding each other, forever in each other’s and death’s embrace.

He let himself stand up on the balls of his feet, above the two. He held himself in his palm and stroked himself until he was close. But this time, he let himself go. When he came, he came hard, and it hit the low ceiling of the room. He stood there in silence, then pulled his pants up, and left room, leaving the intertwined bodies to rot.


	13. XIII

It had been weeks since Dipper had last seen his sister or Wendy.

Police cars surrounded the Mystery Shack. There were cops doing intakes on his twin sister, and talk between people about how the Corduroy girl had similarly gone missing around the same time. As far as the police were concerned, both girls were gone without a trace.

The night before, Dipper woke up from a nightmare that left him breathless. He had dreamt that he’d gone looking on his own to find the two, that he had scoured absolutely every single nook and cranny of the Oregon forest.

He had looked with no one else’s aid. No one was willing to go with him to look, and he was forced to go out on his own. Even still he ventured out to find them, determined to find the two most important girls in his life.

Dipper was lead by overlapping whispers, whispers that sounded like both Mabel and Wendy at the same time. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, only who the voices belonged to. He followed them into a dark corner, where it was overrun by shrub and leaves. He split the patches of leaves apart, desperate to find something.

When he dipped deeper into the leaves, he found Mabel’s lifeless face.

He had ripped from his covers with a new fear in his chest. A fear he’d been hiding, one he’d had since the girls went missing but he refused to acknowledge.

Now the fear was real, and he had to do something about it.

He grabbed his backpack and a flashlight, eager even though it was cold and starting to get dark. He snuck out of the chaos in the shop of the Mystery Shack, slipping through the mass of cops and detectives and out the front door.

Soon enough he was lost in the woods, lost in his thoughts. He looked until there was nowhere left to look.

But the wind blew like it was trying to tell him something, and he followed.

The wind blew leaves into a line that steered Dipper down what he thought was the right path. He followed the wind’s guide and directions, hoping it was a sign from someone or something that would lead him to Mabel and Wendy.

He was led to a deserted road, which two black garbage bags sat at the side of. He kept following the wind, following the clues.

The autumn chill was starting to nip, but he put on a brave face. He had to find them.

Soon he was led back into a dark, thick area of the woods. He felt uneasy, unsettled. Almost like someone was following him.

He had the strongest urge to turn back and leave. He stopped in his tracks, trying to rationalize the situation.

Before he could figure out what to do next, he felt a hand wrap around his eyes.

“Hello there, Pine Tree. Long time, no see.”


End file.
